With the Patent Document 1, the present inventor has proposed a technique that uses the 3-D center-of-gravity detection theory to calculate a limit center-of-gravity height beyond which a structure will be rolled over laterally, as the lateral rollover limit height, thereby determining the lateral rollover risk of a structure for which the weight or the weight distribution has not been clarified in advance, on the basis of the lateral rollover limit height that has been calculated.